El Callejón del Beso
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: A Green nunca se le habían dado mucho esas cosas de excursiones grupales, convivencia, risas, esto y lo otro de aquí para allá. Así que ¿cómo había acabado yendo a un viaje con un puñado de personas irritantes? Esa maldita Blue...


**Disclaimer: Pokémon pertenece a Game Freak. Fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

**Línea temporal: Ninguna en especial.**

**Nota: yo no uso sufijos japos de respeto, nutellitas.**

* * *

**EL CALLEJÓN DEL BESO**

_Capítulo Único_

A Green nunca se le habían dado mucho esas cosas de excursiones grupales, convivencia, risas, esto y lo otro de aquí para allá. Así que ¿cómo había acabado yendo a un viaje con un puñado de personas irritantes? Esa maldita Blue... algo tenía esa chica que siempre le convencía de hacer una y mil cosas en contra de su voluntad.

Maldición, se estaba volviendo débil.

—¿Pasa algo, se... Green? —le preguntó Yellow, que estaba acostumbrándose a no llamarle 'señor Green'. Él le había pedido expresamente que dejara de hacerlo. Sonaba extraño que le llamaran 'señor' cuando sólo tenía dieciséis. Además, Blue se burlaba un montón por eso y...

¿Por qué todas sus decisiones tenían que involucrar a esa chica? ¡Argh!

—Nada. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Luces molesto.

—Ese chico siempre está molesto, Yellow —exclamó Gold, tomando a la chica por el brazo y arrastrándola hasta el animado grupo, lejos de Green.

Green, por su parte, puso los ojos en blanco. Gold podía ser tan molesto como Blue. Bueno, nadie podía ser tan molesto como Blue.

—Eh, Green, querido. ¿Qué pasa? Tienes cara de pensar en mí.

Green casi se sonroja. Casi. ¿Cara de qué? ¿Existía una expresión como esa en su repertorio?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó tontamente. Maldición, debería haber dicho algo como: 'en tus sueños' o '¿qué te hace pensar eso?'.

Blue pareció captar también su error y soltó una risilla coqueta. Se puso a su lado y le dio unos codazos suaves en las costillas. El aroma a freesias de la chica llegó hasta la nariz de Green, que se preguntó cómo era que alguien tan irritable pudiera oler tan bien. Uno de los grandes misterios del mundo. Eso seguro.

—Oh, es muy fácil. Tienes esa expresión contrariada en tu cara.

—¿Contrariada? ¿No debería ser algo como 'molesta' o 'cansada'?

—No. Contrariada. Te debates entre amarme abiertamente y seguir fingiendo que me odias.

Green achicó los ojos. Blue sólo quería hacerle perder la compostura, pero él no pensaba dejarse. Sólo debía inhalar, luego exhalar. Inhalar. Exhalar.

—En tus sueños.

Pero Blue ya no estaba allí. Hablaba con Silver unos pasos más lejos. Su reacción había sido muy lenta. Pero cada vez que estaba con Blue perdía los estribos con mucha facilidad. Es decir, él solía perder los estribos muy de vez en cuando con Red, pero esa chica se estaba metiendo en su piel cada vez más sin que él pudiera evitarlo.

Claro que él hablaba de 'meterse en su piel' en una manera estrictamente mala. No pensaba en Blue de otra forma que no fuera en una chica fastidiosa.

—¿Cuándo iremos al hotel? —escuchó Green preguntar a Ruby—. No pienso dormir al aire libre.

—Ahora mismo, Ruby —respondió Blue.

Blue lideró el recorrido hasta el hotel, como si conociera Ciudad Nara de toda la vida, pero lo cierto es que no lo hacía. Ciudad Nara se encontraba en una isla al sureste de Kanto; era un espacio completamente turístico y no había nada allí que atrajera a entrenadores pokémon, además, significaba una gran desviación de la ruta para retar líderes de gimnasios y sólo se podía llegar volando. Claro que habían unas cuantas especies de pokémon en los bosques aledaños, pero no eran especies endémicas, así que esa zona podía ser fácilmente descartada de la ruta de un entrenador.

Después de una marcha de diez minutos, llegaron a un hotel cuatro estrellas, donde pidieron sus habitaciones, que habían reservado con tiempo. Si hubiera sido por Green, hubiera reservado en un cinco estrellas, pero no quería abrumar con gastos innecesarios de dinero a personas que no podían costearse la habitación y había aceptado compartir cuarto con otra persona: Red.

En la habitación, Green desempacó sus cosas; colgó su ropa en el armario e instaló sus artículos de higiene en el baño. Red, que era un poco más descuidado, sólo sacó lo justo y necesario, dejando toda su ropa en la maleta.

—Vamos a desayunar, muero de hambre —dijo Red frotándose el estómago. Green también moría de hambre, así que asintió con la cabeza y bajaron hasta el restaurante del hotel.

En el restaurante, los dos chicos se reunieron con el resto del grupo, aunque se dividieron en mesas de chicas y mesas de chicos. Blue hablaba animadamente a Sapphire, que se sonrojaba de vez en cuando y luego asentía con energía. Ya se imaginaba de qué cosas hablaban. Green regresó la vista a su mesa y se encontró con una mirada matadora de Silver, que se dirigía expresamente a él.

—¿A ti qué te…?

—Deja de mirar a mi hermana —interrumpió Silver, alzando el tenedor con el que picoteaba su huevo de forma amenazante. Green no se amilanó.

—No estaba mirando a tu hermana.

Silver le miró más acusatoriamente, pero continuó comiendo sin decir una palabra. Green hizo lo mismo, aunque comenzaron a incomodarle las miradas asesinas del hermano pequeño de Blue, por lo que se apresuró a terminar su comida y marcharse tan pronto como pudiera del restaurante.

—¿Adónde vas, Green? —preguntó Blue, que le detuvo a unos pasos de salir—. El primer día es una excursión grupal, ¿no me digas que piensas escaparte?

—Sólo…

—Ajá, ajá. Lo que quieras. Si mañana no quieres estar conmigo ni con nadie, pues mañana te separas. Hoy vamos a hacer todos juntos el recorrido y no puedes decirme que no.

Acorde a los deseos de Blue, Green hizo el recorrido con el resto del grupo. A veces pasaba el tiempo con Red, en ocasiones con Crystal y la mayor parte con Blue, que se le pegaba como una lapa y cuando no lo hacía, estaba maquinando algo malvado con sus compañeras de viaje, que gritaban de cuando en cuando exaltadas por las descaradas propuestas de la jovencita. La única que no gritaba era Yellow, pero se sonrojaba tanto que Red le había preguntado en más de una ocasión si no tenía fiebre e incluso le había tocado la frente para comprobarlo, lo que le provocó a la chica un desmayo de treinta segundos al que Blue no le dio importancia, mientras se carcajeaba como una loca, y Red miraba a todas partes en busca de una farmacia o un hospital cercano. A veces, pensaba Green, Red podía ser tan idiota.

—¡Llegamos! —chilló Blue muy emocionada cuando llegaron a una callejuela muy estrecha que, conforme más caminaban, se volvía todavía más estrecha, hasta llegar a un punto en el que dos balcones, a lo alto, estaba a medio metro de distancia. Las paredes del lugar, por otra parte, estaban empapeladas con tantos mensajes y cartas que Green se preguntó cómo o por qué estaban esas cosas allí.

—¿Este es 'El Balcón de los Enamorados' del que tanto hablabas, Blue? —preguntó Crystal, maravillada por el lugar.

—¡Oh, sí! ¿No es romántico?

—¿Romántico? —preguntó Sapphire, leyendo por encima un mensaje de los que estaban en las paredes. Yellow asintió.

—Oh, sí. Romántico —se entrometió Gold en la charla con una sonrisa muy grande pintada en el rostro. Blue asintió en su dirección y Gold comenzó con su narración:—. Cuenta la leyenda, que dos enamorados vivían en esta ciudad, uno al lado del otro, justo en esos balcones —señaló a los balcones y continuó con su voz dramática de narrador—. Ellos se amaban y todas las noches salían a declararse su amor sin falta, a escondidas y con la luna como único testigo. Pero él era un hombre pobre y ella una muchacha acomodada. El padre de ella, entonces, que parecía que seguía sin enterarse de nada, la comprometió con un hombre rico pero viejo con el que la pobre muchacha debía casarse dentro de dos semanas. Desdichada, esa misma noche le dijo a su amante, por el balcón, su trágico destino. Y él, ni tardo ni perezoso, le propuso fugarse al día siguiente juntos, para continuar con su amor en otra parte.

—Qué cursi —interrumpió Silver, pero una mirada ceñuda de su hermana le obligó a callar.

—Pero el padre, que sospechaba que su hija tenía un amante y que ya había sido deshonrada…

—¿Qué es deshonrada? —esta vez preguntó Yellow con toda la inocencia del mundo.

—Es cuando pierdes la honra —explicó Red, con las mejillas de un rojo brillante; al parecer, él sí sabía qué significaba eso de 'deshonrar'. Yellow asintió sin estar muy segura de si había entendido o no, pero no quería seguir interrumpiendo a Gold, que comenzaba a molestarse.

—Bueno, como decía, el padre en realidad sí sospechaba que su hija había sido mancillada y que ya ningún hombre la querría, se dedicó a vigilarla por las noches, y la descubrió trazando su plan de escape con el muerto de hambre de la casa vecina. Entonces, loco de cólera porque le estaban viendo la cara, tomó una de sus dagas y apuñaló a su hija en la espalda, que exhaló su último suspiro mientras le daba el último beso de amor al hombre que amaba. Su amante, al ver que moría, comenzó a sollozar y, sosteniendo la mano a través del balcón, la acompañó hasta que ya no estuvo más en este mundo. Enloquecido, cruzó el balcón, tomó la daga de la espalda de su mujer y se la clavó a sí mismo en el corazón. Él no deseaba vivir sin ella y esperaba que se encontraran en otra vida otra vez, para continuar con su amor —Gold terminó con su dramatización, para cuya representación Blue le había ayudado, fingiéndose muerta y sosteniéndose de las manos. Varias personas que pasaban por allí, turistas como ellos, les aplaudieron con entusiasmo por el exquisito relato.

—Eso me parece más tétrico que romántico —comentó Crystal—. Mucha muerte.

Yellow asintió, algo asustada. ¿Qué clase de historia de amor era ésa?

—Es que ustedes no tienen una vena romántica —espetó Blue—. Miren a Sapphire, está tan conmovida que ya va a llorar.

—Bueno, ¿y por qué los papeles? —preguntó Green, que se había mantenido inteligentemente callado.

—Ah, eso se desglosa de la leyenda. Se supone que dejas aquí tu petición de amor a la joven que murió y ella te ayudará a hacer tus sueños realidad.

—También hay una cosa más —añadió Gold mirando cómplicemente a Blue. ¿Desde cuándo esos dos eran mejores amigos?—. También se dice que en este Balcón de los Enamorados, si una pareja se besa en el espacio que hay entre los balcones, estará junta por siempre.

—Patrañas —refutó rápidamente Crystal y miró su itinerario.

El grupo se sumió en una discusión sobre si esa leyenda era real o no, y si esos rituales ayudaban a las parejas o eran trucos para atrapar a los turistas. Ya habían visto que más allá vendían postales con la imagen de los balcones impresa en ellos, así como un montón de artilugios derivados a la leyenda.

Blue se acercó sigilosamente a Green, y, por detrás, le susurró cerca de la oreja, provocándole una oleada de escalofríos que le sacudió el cuerpo.

—¿Y tú qué piensas, Green? ¿Crees que eso del beso sea cierto?

—No me interesan esas cosas.

—¿De verdad? Yo pensaba proponértelo para perpetuar nuestra relación?

—¿Q-qué? —exclamó Green, azorado—. ¿Cuál relación? ¿De qué hablas?

—De la nuestra, por supuesto.

—Nosotros no tenemos ningún tipo de relación.

Blue ignoró su comentario.

—¿Vamos?

—Estás loca, aléjate de mí.

—Oh, está bien. Entonces iré con Silver y se lo pediré. ¡Silver!

—¿Qué pasa, hermana? —respondió rápidamente y con una mirada ilusionada. Él aceptaría todo lo que Blue le propusiera, Green estaba seguro.

—¿Quieres ir debajo de eso balcones conmigo?

—Uh, ¿para qué?

Sobresaltado, Green miró a Blue con los ojos como platos. No se atrevería… ¿o sí?

—Blue —la detuvo mirándola intensamente a los ojos y tomándola del brazo.

—¿Qué pasa, Green?

—¿De verdad vas a hacerlo?

—¿Hermana? ¿Te está molestando?

—Oh, no, Silver. Déjame hablar un poco con Green.

—Está bien.

Silver se unió nuevamente al grupo, dejando a Green y a Blue para que tuvieran su conversación de forma privada. Blue le sonrió a Green, que le miraba consternado.

—Ahora sí, ¿qué me decías?

—¿Piensas hacerlo? —dijo Green, sin mencionar eso del beso. Era un poco bochornoso para él.

—¿Por qué no? Espero que Silver y yo podamos estar juntos para siempre.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—¿Por qué? ¿Quieres hacerlo?

—Yo…

—Te invité y me rechazaste, así que pensé que no querías, pero ¿quieres? ¿Quieres que lo haga contigo?

—Yo…

Blue suspiró, se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos por unos instantes. Green casi podía ver la impaciencia en su rostro, pero él ¿quería? ¿De verdad quería darse un beso bajo esos balcones con Blue? Es decir, no se trataba necesariamente de querer hacerlo, era más bien que no deseaba que Blue hiciera eso con otra persona. Ni con Silver ni con nadie. Además, un beso sería algo así como una declaración. ¿Estaba dispuesto a aceptar toda esa responsabilidad? Besar a Blue bajo el mandato de aquella leyenda era como gritarle que no quería separarse de ella por lo que le quedaba de vida. Y Blue era una mujer molesta. Pero ¿lo suficientemente molesta como para no soportarla? Para empezar, ellos siempre estaban juntos, eso de no soportarla no tenía cabida allí. ¿Entonces qué? ¿Qué? ¡¿QUÉ?!

—Green, me voy a volver vieja esperando tu respuesta.

Y él se iba a volver viejo esperando encontrarla. No estaba claro si le gustaba Blue, pero sí estaba seguro de que no quería que ella se besara con nadie más y eso de seguir juntos hasta el día de su muerte no sonaba tan mal, es decir, estar con Blue no era tan insoportable y, de hecho, Blue, era la chica con la que más tiempo pasaba y la que mejor le conocía. Así que sí, estaba bien. Se besaría con ella y se dedicaría a averiguar sus sentimientos después de todo aquello.

—Vamos.

Green jaló a Blue como un macho-alfa posesivo lo haría, la colocó bajo los balcones y la miró a los ojos nuevamente. Blue era bastante guapa. Mucho. Besarla no representaría ninguna clase de tortura. Es más, hasta podía ser placentero porque era Blue. Y siendo Blue la chica a la que iba a besar, todo estaría bien.

—Cierra los ojos —ordenó.

—Ciérralos tú primero.

—No, yo haré todo el trabajo. Ciérralos tú primero.

—Ay, por favor, Green. Eres demasiado rígido —sonrió y le echó los brazos al cuello, besándolo.

El resto del viaje lo pasaron juntos.

* * *

**Creo que, por cultura general, muchos de ustedes sabrán que la leyenda es una mezcla de El Callejón del Beso de México (de ahí el nombre, aunque el lugar no le llamé igual) y Romeo y Julieta, al igual que la tradición que es también un mix entre la leyenda mexicana y la de 'La Casa de Julieta' en Verona. Igual me inventé la mayor parte porque pues pokémon no se desarrolla en nuestro mundo, así que puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana xD**

**El nombre de la ciudad es un anagrama de Rana porque, supuestamete, el lugar está basado en la ciudad mexicana de Guanajuato y en Guanajuato tienen una cosa con las ranas que me da flojera explicar aquí. También, el hecho que Emerald no haya ido no significa que me caiga mal, sino que no encontré motivos para su participación.**

**Esta actualización viene en paquete porque tiene una especie de cronología: primero va este, luego el YellowRed o el RubySapphire (da igual cuál escojan leer entre los dos) y al final el GoldCrystal. Digo, por si les interesa leerlos todos.**

**No olviden entrar a Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi para noticias de actualizaciones, explicaciones varias y otras chucherías mías.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


End file.
